


Cupid's Chokehold

by pigsocks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, also Akechi is Thirsty and Ryuji is a tall glass of moisture, they're competitive weenies over a darts game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsocks/pseuds/pigsocks
Summary: Akechi smiles, lips pulled tight in mock camaraderie.“You know what, I could do with letting off some steam after all. Care to play a game of darts, then?”Ryuji's smile, in contrast, is gleeful and borderline malicious, and full of sharp teeth. “Hell yeah! You're on, Detective Prince!”(aka Akechi and Ryuji play a high-stakes game of darts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the P5 kink meme, this prompt here (https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=799457). I showed up late to the party but I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter is where all the porn is.

“You like playin' darts?” Ryuji pauses his fidgeting with a dart as he fixes a confused stare in Akechi's direction. “Akechi Goro, mister fancy-pants-attracts-women-like-flies himself, likes something as lowbrow as darts, huh?”

“Is that so surprising, Sakamoto-kun?” Akechi settles for looking politely confused, eternal smile in place. “I do have hobbies, you know.”

(Does he really seem _that_ untouchable? So far above the common folk that a child's game like _darts_ would hold no interest for him? He doesn't want the answer to that, because he already knows.)

Ryuji makes a thoughtful sort of noise but it's obvious he's only pretending to think about it. “Yeah... yeah no, I'd say that's real surprisin'.”

Akechi tilts his head a little as he looks at the blonde in front of him. He'll bite, why not. “Well, I'm curious, then. What do you think I'd like?”

“I dunno, I just didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing. Darts ain't exactly what I'd think of as something Phantom Thief watchdogs had time for, y'know?” Ryuji says with a shrug, tossing some darts up in the air and fumbling a few when they come back down.

“Oh?” Clumsy idiot. That jab did not go unnoticed. Akechi's eyebrows furrow a tiny bit but his expression still remains neutrally pleasant. He plucks one of the loose darts out of Ryuji's hands, twisting it around in his fingers. Darts are just shorter arrows after all, and he's had plenty of practice shooting those recently.

“You wanna play me then?” Ryuji asks, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. “No one else in here can throw worth a damn and I'm hella bored!”

Not that there were many people to choose from, there were maybe three others in here. Must be a slow night here in this club. It's ridiculous just how bored and yet hopeful he looks, like a shiba who thinks it's just heard the word 'walkies' uttered within a 5 foot radius.

“I don't know if I have the time for that now, Sakamoto-”

“Puhleeeeeze? It's a boring-ass Thursday night, why are you even in here!!”

“I have my reasons-”

“Oh of course, of _course_ , you have Very Important Business and I'm sure it'd be bad for you to be seen with the likes of me in a bar in Shinjuku anyways,” Ryuji scoffs, punctuating it with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. He waves a hand in a mockingly dismissive gesture, though Akechi notes (hopes) that Ryuji's expression looks at least a tiny bit crestfallen.

“All right then, I don't wanna keep you from practicing your TV interviews about your perfect Sunday mornings or whatever.”

“Sakamoto-kun...”

“You're probably just afraid that I'll be better than you at somethin' for once, prettyboy,” Akechi can hear Ryuji muttering, and he can feel his annoyance rising. He should know better than to rise to such obvious bait, but he _has_ been rather... pent-up these days.

If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. Akechi smiles, lips pulled tight in mock camaraderie.

“You know what, I could do with letting off some steam after all. Care to play a game of darts, then?”

Ryuji's smile, in contrast, is gleeful and borderline malicious, and full of sharp teeth. “Hell yeah! You're on, _Detective Prince!_ ”

“Don't call me that, please,” Akechi sighs, but he sets his ever-present briefcase down on the table with a _clunk_ before squaring up. How hard could it be to beat _Sakamoto Ryuji_ , the least competent of the Phantom Thieves, at a precision sport? He'll humour him for the time being.

“Shall we?”

“Aw hell yeah, let's do this shit!”

===

“Hah! In your FACE, Akechi!” Ryuji crows in victory, throwing his arms up in the air and letting out another whoop. Akechi stares at the dartboard in disbelief. How was this possible...? That bleached blonde idiot had the finesse of a rhino writing in cursive with a fountain pen, and yet each throw landed exactly where he aimed, sometimes scant centimetres away from where Akechi's darts landed. Almost as if Ryuji was _mocking_ him.

This is the price he has to pay for hubris, it seems. Akechi's boiling under his skin, eyes sharpened to furious daggers in Ryuji's direction but his lips remain curved upward. He's above this, this... utterly _childish_ waste of time, and yet...

“That was... very impressive, Sakamoto-kun,” he manages to grit out. “Good game.”

“Hell YEAH it was, your ass got totally whooped!” Ryuji hollers. He starts doing this ridiculous little victory shimmy around the other boy and dear god above he does not have the moves. “Suck it!!”

(God, Akechi wishes.) He does _not_ need this right now. “I'm glad that this victory is what you have to show for all those hours spent upon your studies, truly an achievement,” he snipes back with sarcastic applause thrown in for good measure.

“Y'know, you're an awfully sore loser,” Ryuji snorts, but his grin is still wide and _definitely_ malicious now. “But I gotta say, defeat looks kinda cute on you? I could get used to this...”

"Well, don't,” Akechi snaps a little too loudly. It doesn't faze Ryuji in the slightest; in fact, the asshole just barks out a laugh and his sharp teeth are glinting in the light even brighter now, that damn shark grin.

“You wanna go another round and get stomped again?” His eyebrows waggle again. “One more round? Eh?”

“Absolutely,” Akechi growls, competition punctuating every syllable. He's smiling again, sharp and jagged. “I'm just warming up.”

He's not sure if the heat rising to his cheeks is due to anger, humiliation, or the fact that Ryuji lowkey called him cute. (Definitely not that last one. No sirree.) Ryuji lets out a guffaw and goes over to pull the darts out of the board again. And Akechi's eyes _definitely_ don't flick downwards to stare at Ryuji's ass when he bends over to pick up a dart in the corner (one of Akechi's, natch).

“...Why don't we up the stakes a bit? It's more fun if there's a risk involved, isn't it?” Akechi prompts as innocently as he can. “Winner take all, perhaps?”

“Yeah? Funny, the way the game was goin' tonight I'd half expected you to suggest that the _loser_ takes all,” Ryuji snickers, coming back over with darts in hand. Akechi's eyes narrow at him.

“Couldn't resist, could you.”

“Nopearoonie.” Ryuji rubs the back of his neck in that nervous little way of his, though, quailing a tiny bit under that sharp gaze. “...What, uh, exactly do you mean by that? I'm flat broke, if that's where you're anglin'.”

“Please,” the detective scoffs, offended at the very notion. “No, I was thinking of something more...” He trails off, formulating what he's about to say next very carefully.

Ryuji's making a face now, where he looks suspicious but also curious against his better judgement. His interest is definitely piqued. “... I'm listenin'.”

“If I win, I get to do whatever I please with you. No no, let me finish,” Akechi admonishes, putting a hand up to stop to Ryuji's splutter. “It goes both ways, you know. If you win, well, that's up to you. I am yours for the taking, free to do with as you wish. How does that sound, Sakamoto-kun?”

He reaches over to pluck one of the darts out of Ryuji's hands again, daring him. The words had come out much more of a purr than he intended, but they're out in the open now. He's played his hand, so to speak, and now he waits with bated breath and a pounding heart.

“Man, I ain't much of a gambler, there's too much thinking involved. But you know what, what the hell, why not,” Ryuji says with a shrug, though his eyes are ablaze. Rushes right in, as per usual. “If I win, that'd give me the power to get info from you or something, yeah?”

Akechi can hardly believe his ears and tries to keep the sheer glee out of his voice. “You can think as big or as small as you like. But that's only after I beat you into the ground in this next game.”

Ryuji barks out another laugh. “Man, to give you at least a fightin' chance let's do best of 5!”

Nothing's more motivating than risking everything on a mad whim, right?

===

“Stop laughing at me!” Akechi hisses petulantly, his face reddening even further. Ryuji is absolutely helpless with laughter, clutching his stomach with streaming eyes, and has been for the last five minutes. Screw Akechi being a sore loser, Ryuji is a downright insufferable winner!

“No effin' way, man! I still can't believe it, that you're gettin' so worked up over – over this! THREE games now that you've lost an' you're _pouting_ and about to throw a tantrum like an effin' BABY and- ”

“Shut _up_ or I'll – I'll – !” Before he realizes it, Akechi's fists are balled up in the front of Ryuji's shirt he's yanked him close and now all of a sudden they're nose to nose, and the atmosphere between them has changed in an instant.

To Ryuji's credit, he looks as shocked as Akechi feels at this turn of events. His (warm, chocolatey, _adorable_ ) brown eyes are so wide and Akechi suddenly has no idea what to do. He certainly didn't think he'd get this far. He stammers inelegantly, completely at a loss for words. _Shit._

“Or you'll what, _Goro_?” Ryuji asks, his voice low and _dark_ and a direct Ziodyne down Akechi's spine. Shit. Shit shit _shit_. It's too late for him, his face is burning and his sharp tongue has failed him and his grip on Ryuji's shirt goes white-knuckled.

“I won. You said earlier that the winner takes all, right?” Ryuji's earlier mirth returns a little as his lips curl now into a smug, victorious, stupid little _kissable_ smirk and -

In an instant, Akechi's lips are smashed against Ryuji's and there's nothing tender about it, all that's there is the urge to shut him up, to make him stop gloating.

(Well... that's not the _only_ thing there.)

For a few heart-stopping moments Ryuji doesn't react.

But then he _does_ (Akechi can breathe again) and it all hits them at once, a wrecking ball of tension that's just been dropped. It's all just lips and tongues and some teeth and _heat_. It's gross, almost, borderline desperate.

Akechi can't get enough of it. The way Ryuji's eyes flutter shut and his hands come up to grip Akechi's hair roughly so he can be manoeuvred to a different angle so this shows that he's not entirely opposed either. He moans against Akechi's mouth and there, at least, Akechi can glean a little bit of the victory that's been eluding him all night.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a bit of a hazy blur but somehow the two of them get out of that club and into a cab to Akechi's apartment, and then they're kissing again, still kissing, up against the door and then onto the couch where Akechi winds up straddling Ryuji's lap, pulling off whatever clothing he can reach. Ryuji returns the favour, hands fumbling with cloth and tossing garments unceremoniously here and there, lips exploring every inch of skin as it gets revealed.

There are angry-looking hickeys all over Akechi's throat and collar bones and bitemarks on Ryuji's neck and shoulders and they just keep multiplying. They're both learning a lot about what the other likes, that's for damn sure. Akechi's been embarrassingly hard since that first clash of tongues back at the bar, but he knows damn well that he's not the only one; Ryuji had made the most delightful noise the first time Akechi's hips rolled against the bulge in his jeans, and he's been trying to recreate it ever since (with varying but no less delightful results).

“Here,” Akechi blurts, slapping a condom into Ryuji's hand and fishing out a travel-size bottle of lube for himself out of his jacket pocket. “I trust you know what to do?”

(He doesn't explain why he has them on hand, and Ryuji doesn't ask. Business is as business does. However...)

Ryuji's jaw dropping is both stupidly endearing and just plain ridiculous. “Wha-”

“What do I have to do, sing you a song? Spell it out for you? Tattoo it onto your chest?” Akechi sighs in frustration. Best to tell him what he means since apparently writhing and grinding on his clothed dick isn't big enough of a goddamn hint. “I want you to _fuck me until I can't see straight,_ Sakamoto Ryuji!”

“I-I uh – !! M-motherfu- ” Ryuji.exe has apparently stopped working. Time to reboot him.

Just to REALLY drive the point home Akechi just straight up sticks his hand down the blonde's pants (and really likes what he finds there). Ryuji yelps and jolts like he's been shot by an arrow but he arches up into the other boy's hand, craving more of that molten contact.

“Glad you catch my drift.”

“Direct, ain't ya?” Ryuji mutters, his blush spreading all the way to his ears. He whimpers a little as Akechi gives his dick a firm squeeze, thumb trailing over the veins along his length.

“Only when it comes to what I want,” Akechi snickers, and god almighty he wants this, he wants Ryuji _so bad_. His snickering turns into a low moan as Ryuji retaliates, calloused hands coming down to give his ass a VERY firm squeeze.

“Thought the winner was s'posed to take all, and if you remember _I_ beat _you_ , asshole,” Ryuji grumbles, but there's no real venom to it.

“You're telling me you don't want this?”

“Wha – no!! I ABSOLUTELY want this! It's just... real hard to be coherent and shit when your hand's on my goddamn dick!” Ryuji blurts out. He goes even redder at the admission, bless him. Akechi can't help but laugh at that, and now it's Ryuji's turn to have his lower lip jutting out, cheeks bright.

“Good thing I plan to give you more than that, then,” Akechi chuckles, leaning in to give him a chaste little kiss at the corner of his mouth before pulling his hand out from those rather damp boxers. The other boy whines at the loss of contact when he rolls off his lap, but that's just so the detective can dump lube onto his fingers to start working himself open. One, two fingers right away, he's being rough with himself but he doesn't _care_ , if he doesn't get Ryuji's cock inside of him soon he's going to _explode_ -

“H-holy... holy _shit_ , Akechi, don't hurt yourself, slow your roll—”

“I'm fine,” he breathes, scissoring himself with three fingers now, “I'm fine, j-just – just hurry up, will you?”

“Bossy bastard.”

Ryuji's griping is a little breathless, but at least he complies. After fumbling with the condom and swearing under his breath he just tears it open impatiently with his teeth (god, Akechi's going to commit that one to memory for the rest of his life) before doing an odd little shimmy to get his boxers down fully. Akechi lets out an appreciative hiss as the blonde's erection springs free and he can finally get a good look at it, at the beads of precum at the tip. Of _course_ Ryuji's dick is impressive to look at (as well as touch), because why wouldn't it be? Bad enough that he's got muscular legs for days and a smile that directly contributes to global warming...

Akechi's eyes follow the condom rolling down Ryuji's girth almost greedily, and his fingers work a little more hastily inside of him. No time to waste. He clambers back onto Ryuji's lap, slick fingers grabbing his cock and lining it up with his entrance. Their eyes meet for a moment (no going back) before Akechi impales himself on Ryuji's cock in a single, fluid motion. He throws his head back with a sharp gasp, working through the sting. The blonde is definitely... more impressive than he'd expected.

“ _Jesus_ , Akechi,” Ryuji garbles, “warn a guy, would ya??” He's trying and failing to contain the ragged moan that tears out of him. Akechi is too busy squirming in his lap, trying to adjust to the girth so wonderfully sheathed inside of him. His fingers are digging into Ryuji's already bruised shoulders, and his breaths are shaky. He just feels full in so many different ways.

“Next time, Ryuji,” he breathes. His heart is pounding and he can feel it all the way up in his throat. He shakily lifts himself up almost completely before slamming down again, revelling in the way Ryuji groans and grips his hips tighter in encouragement. Without further ado he sets an almost punishing pace, bouncing in the blonde's lap with reckless abandon, peppering Ryuji's face with sloppy kisses and the occasional bites here and there. Ryuji gives as good as he gets, and the desperate whimpers and groans and occasional swear word are a symphony in the silence of the apartment otherwise.

“A-Akechi – ” he pants but Akechi cuts him off with another sloppy kiss.

“Call me Goro, please, it's just Goro,” he almost begs, thighs trembling as he slams himself down on Ryuji's cock again and again, drawing out more moans from them both. It almost feels _too_ good. It's incredible and exhilarating and _god_ it's been so long since he's been touched. Every roll of his hips, every throb of Ryuji's cock inside of him, Akechi feels like he's melting. He doesn't want this to end.

“Damn it,” Ryuji hisses, his breath getting more erratic, “you keep bouncin' like that and I'm gonna come before you, Goro – ”

A shudder runs through Akechi's entire body and he feels himself _squeezing down,_ almost against his will. He doesn't want to wake from this pleasurable dream, with the heat of Ryuji's body pressed against him, their sweat mingling, everything. A sharp nipping at his throat jolts him out of his reverie with a strangled yelp, reminding him that this is indeed real and happening right now. Ryuji licks at the bite almost apologetically, soothing the sting, but it's clear that he's close as well.

The heat roiling in his gut threatens to explode, and his hand snakes down to his aching cock to see about holding off the inevitable. Ryuji's calloused hand beats him to the punch though, and the blonde starts roughly jerking him in time with his thrusts.

“I got this, you don't have to worry,” he gasps, “I got you, just let yourself go...”

His hips cant up at a new angle and he hits Akechi's prostate _just right_ , and that's all it takes. Stars burst into his vision and an incoherent string of wordless noises burst out of his mouth as he comes the hardest he ever has in his life, his release painting both their stomachs with white. Ryuji is not far behind, and with a few more frenzied thrusts Akechi can feel his entire body shuddering under him as his orgasm rips through him too, a heartfelt “ _fuck_ ” half-shouted into his ear.

The bruises on his ass are darkening and all the bitemarks on his shoulders make it hurt to move and there's cum dripping off them and onto the couch, but Akechi has never felt so utterly sated in his life. His eyelids are heavy and he has no plans to rectify that. He's perfectly content to wake up the next morning literally glued to his bedfellow if that means he doesn't have to move anywhere right now, even with his arm starting to go numb and Ryuji snoring in his ear (but with an arm slung over him). It's nice, feeling someone else's heart beating underneath his own; normally it's his job to stop them instead.

The dreams he has that night are the quietest ones he's had in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the porn!! I write it once every blue moon or so, I appreciate all the kudos and comments <33

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is the first time I've ever tried writing P5 stuff (let alone Akechi anything), if there any critiques you'd like to offer me please feel free to do so ahaha


End file.
